


Please and thank you

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making sweet sweet love with ur bro, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta throw nicknames around and see what sticks





	Please and thank you

  Nicknames were never a requirement when it came to couples, but it certainly added some extra spice to things.

  For Wyatt and Eddie, nicknames almost never stuck around, but they never saw an issue with it. The ones they  _ would _ consistently call the other by could barely be considered ones suitable for your significant other and would be more at home as names you called your friends by. Friends you  _ weren’t  _ sleeping with. Yet, Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t feel this rush every time Wyatt would mummer a loving “dude” into his ear late at night while in the middle of making love. Even just thinking about it was enough for a dumb grin to find its way onto Eddie’s lips and for goosebumps to break out across his skin.

  Wyatt could call him an asshole on the regular during their sessions and you’d hear no complaints from Eddie. He more than knew what he meant to Wyatt and didn’t need a constant stream of overly sappy pet names as a reminder. Not to say he’d completely dismiss one or two thrown his way. Sometimes what a grown man needs after a long shitty day is his boyfriend holding his face, softly calling him the light of his life while both are high as kites.

  He took what he could get and he always took it like a champ.

  But of course, being one for experimenting, Eddie often thought about one particular nickname he’s been meaning to test out on Wyatt.

  He liked to think he knew his boyfriend enough to guess his reaction on things. That reaction often being a roll of his eyes accompanied by a scoff or reluctant smile, depending on how annoying cute or plain ol’ annoying he was being at the time. Rarely would he describe Wyatt as a wild card or unpredictable.

  But alas, not everything was meant to stay par for the course.

 

  More than anything did he want to test this name out in the bedroom, but he decided to try to ease them both into it. He had to see if it would stick or at least make them laugh. Usually the stuff that made them laugh and smile the hardest turned them on the most.

  It was almost the middle of the day and Wyatt was about to go out to the store. The only thing keeping him from going was a coat he seemed to have misplaced. He asked Eddie to help him find it, not noticing the sneaky half of a smile on Eddie’s face. As Wyatt looked through a closet for the second time, Eddie went up to their room and pulled out his jacket from under their bed, which he had hidden just for this moment. He came back out to the living room where Wyatt was, silently offering the jacket with an outstretched hand. Wyatt sighed and took it from him,

  “Thanks, Ed.”

  Starting to turn around, giving the illusion he was about to go back to what he was doing, he called over his shoulder. “No problem, daddy.”

  Wyatt only had half his arm through the first sleeve of his jacket when he froze up. Eddie did a small half turn to get a better look at Wyatt’s reaction and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion to see that he wasn’t rolling his eyes or laughing, much less moving. All he did was stare off into space with occasionally blinking eyes and a puzzled look on his face. Eddie rocked a bit on his heels, thinking of something he could say. Just when it seemed like he was about to continue putting on his jacket to go out, a gulp swam down his throat and he huffed a bit before walking past Eddie to go back further into their house. The puzzled look carried over to Eddie as he watched him walk away. He wanted to follow after to see what was wrong but just...didn’t. 

  Instead, he slumped himself down on the couch and for good measure, switched on the TV so when Wyatt came back out, he wouldn’t think he was just waiting for him. After a couple minutes of pretending to be invested of whatever was on, Wyatt returned back out and without saying another word or even glancing Eddie’s way, left for the store like he originally set out to do. Eddie only slumped further down in the couch.

  “Shit.”

 

  Even when Wyatt returned home later that day, neither of them brought it up again, but Eddie thought he knew everything. No laughing, no eye rolling, not even an exasperated “shut up” on Wyatt’s end. He was sure this meant the name was a no go even if Wyatt didn’t say it himself. But oh how wrong he was.

  It was the next night and like many nights of these, a heavy tension hung high in the air. The tension they were very much used to and even looked forward too. Nothing even needed to be said or confirmed before Wyatt found his hands on Eddie’s hips and his face buried in the crook of his neck.

  Eddie hummed and laughed a bit, feeling Wyatt’s beard tickling his bare neck and shoulder. He deeply exhaled as he leaned his head back a bit to better expose his neck. Wyatt ran one of his hands up it and through his choppy black hair, twirling through strands of hair and rubbing fingers against his scalp. He continued to sigh and breathe out unintelligible sounds.

  “Hm?” Wyatt lifted his face away to better look at Eddie. “Didn’t catch that.”  

  “Let’s go to the bed now, yeah?” Eddie sighed out.

  “Read my mind.”

  With that, Wyatt still holding a firm hand around his waist, they walked the short distance to their room and bed. Eddie sat down and allowed Wyatt to push him down all the way into the mattress, smiling up a storm watching Wyatt climb on top of him. Eddie wasted no time pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss and with all the passion it held, someone would think he’s been waiting his entire life for a chance to get a taste. Wyatt groaned into his mouth, feeling Eddie’s knee push though and grind in between his legs. It ached so good he almost didn’t want to remove their underwear just so he could revel in it for longer. He always told Eddie not to tease but once he started, god he never wanted him to stop. And Eddie knew it. The grinding slowed down a bit, only making Wyatt groan and huff louder than before. Eddie swiped his tongue over Wyatt’s bottom lip before pulling back, much to the dismay of Wyatt. He smiled at the sight of his red face, fluttering eyelids and rising and falling chest.

  “What’s with the look?”

  Eddie reached up and jostled with his hair. “Just happy...that’s all.”

  Wyatt quietly laughed himself. “Cheesy bastard...” 

  “No you.” Eddie replied dreamily, seeing this as the height of romance for them.

  He pulled Wyatt back down and before continuing the kiss, he muttered a quiet request into his lips. “Take them off.”

  He shut his eyes and nodded, first tugging off Eddie’s underwear, taking the time to let his fingers linger over his thighs before removing his own. Relief washed over them as the much needed full skin on skin contact was given to them.

  “Rock hard already?” Eddie teased.

  Wyatt scoffed. “Shut up. So are you.”

  “Only cause you are.” He reached down to give a single, full stroke to Wyatt’s cock. “Turns me on to see  _ you  _ turned on.”

  “How romantic.” Wyatt shuddered. “Grab the lube, will ya?”

  “Now  _ that’s _ romantic.” Eddie reached over to grab the small bottle off the nightstand, chuckling at his own observation. He sighed as he laid his head back down, holding out the bottle. But as Wyatt was about to take it from him, Eddie pulled it back a bit, tilting his head and cocking an eyebrow at the attempt.

  Wyatt sighed and bumped his forehead against Eddie’s, hand still expecting the bottle. “Please?”

  Eddie returned to his usual smug smile as he allowed it to him. “You keep forgetting and I’ll keep reminding. It only makes sense.”

  “Yeah, yeah.” He popped open the bottle and, of course, Eddie had more to say. The next comment didn’t make his eyes roll however.

  “Want some help with that?”

  “More excuses to touch me?”

  “Duh.” Wyatt didn’t mind a single bit though and gladly handed it over to him.

  He applied a generous onto his fingers and wrapped them around his cock again to coat it. He almost felt more pleasure seeing him shudder as circled his thumb around the head than Wyatt did himself. He gave it a final squeeze before adding some more to his fingers for himself. Wyatt would’ve happily returned the favor and helped him out but he didn’t complain to seeing Eddie do it on his own. His breath hitched hearing all the mostly played up noises pass through Eddie’s lips.

  Wyatt shook his head. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous.”

  “I’m fuckin’ hot.” Eddie gasped. “There’s a difference.”

  “Good to know you’re still as confident as ever.” He pulled Eddie hand away and pinned it next to his head. “That’s hot too.”

  Just as Eddie was about to retort back with something, he shut up once he felt Wyatt’s cock tease where he had just applied lube. Eddie merely whined and arched his back slightly, hoping that would push it in further. It didn’t really do much other than turn Wyatt on even more. He decided to finally give into Eddie’s needs and slide part of it in. Eddie rolled his head back and sighed, continuing to arch his back to try to push it in deeper and Wyatt continued to assist. Wyatt sat up to better watch Eddie move and squirm from under him, now starting to go a slow pumping rate. He could tell Eddie was still more desperate for contact as he slid a hand over his abdomen and up his stomach. Another strained sigh as Wyatt went all the way during one pump. Eddie bite his lip hard watching Wyatt hard at work. His eyes lazily flickered up to Wyatt’s, who took it as an invitation to go further. The pumps grew not as gentle and slow and the look on Eddie’s face only proved that Wyatt was right.

  “Oh fuuuck.” He whimpered. “C’mon...touch me, daddy.”

  Eddie didn’t even mean to say it. It just slipped out. Just as the words left his mouth, he noticed himself freeze along with Wyatt.

  Just like during Eddie’s little experiment, Wyatt stopped moving and had this bewildered look across his face. Eddie stayed still save for his shoulders rising and dropping in tune with his heavy breathing. He mentally smacked himself before shutting his eyes. He didn’t even notice Wyatt’s cock twitching from inside of him.

  “Sorry, I...it just slipped out.” 

  Wyatt blinked a few times before shaking his head. “No no it’s fine. It’s…” His words trailed off and he leaned down, resting his forehead on his shoulder as to not look at him. 

  “Could you...actually call me that again?” He quietly asked, almost sounding ashamed for asking.

  Eddie couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. He took the break as a chance for him to wipe the sweat pooling at his forehead.

  “Come again?”

  “That name...I want you to call me it again.” The request sounded cute from the way he asked, despite the request not being that cute itself.

  Eddie blinked. “Uh...okay.” He replied, unsure that he’d even get this far.

  Not yet removing his head from his shoulder, Wyatt resumed the slow pumping he had started with and it didn’t take long for Eddie to return to the mood he was previously in. Having Wyatt being so close to him again, he wrapped his arms around him and raked his nails across his back gently. His ear was so close to Eddie’s lips and he knew he had the advantage with this. He took a deep breath.

_   Here goes nothing. _

  He tugged at his earlobe with his teeth, chills running down Wyatt’s back at the feeling of his breath. “Go deeper, daddy. I need it bad.”

  Eddie let out a surprised yelp as he felt Wyatt plunge in all the way and stay there a few extra seconds. His legs wrapped around Wyatt’s waist to stop them from shaking so much.

  “Fuck…” Wyatt gasped, bringing up a shaking hand to grasp Eddie’s other shoulder. “Sounds even better hearing it come from you.”

  Eddie allowed himself a small teasing smile. “I sure hope that’s not all you got. ‘Cause I’m fuckin’ starving here for you.” He lightly licked around the outside of his ear. “Make it hurt, daddy.”

  Another surprised yep mixed with a small laugh burst past his lips as he started going much deeper and faster than before. He felt Wyatt growl against his skin and bite wherever he could. His hand moved from his shoulder to up and around his neck to squeeze ever so slightly. Eddie’s eyes rolled as all he could do was laugh and just take it and boy was he more than okay with that. One more yelp from Eddie as Wyatt bit a more sensitive part of his neck at the same time as he delivered another particularly hard pound. The raking grew more deep and harsh but neither minded. Time began to mesh and melt together along with Eddie’s brains so it could’ve been five minutes or 20 and they would’ve been none the wiser. In any case, they both shivered and let out choked groans once they emptied themselves completely. 

  Wyatt rolled off of Eddie, gasping as he rested his hands behind his head. Eddie blinked, still not believing what had happened. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and exhaled.

  “I had no idea that you were into that.” Eddie said, barely above a whisper.

  “Me neither.”

  The two looked over at each other in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing. They carried it out for a bit before plunging back into comfortable silence as they stared up at the ceiling.

  “Do we have any weed left?” Eddie asked.

  “Yeah, I think so.”

  “Go get it.”

  “Go get it…?”

  “...Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in that mood where u write about Boys at 4 am,,,,y'all know what's up


End file.
